


This Young Wolf, He played chase.

by Omega696



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kinder-pack, Kindergarten Class, M/M, New Wolves, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's Kinder-Pack Class are exemplary when it comes to dealing with the Fire drills.<br/>Scott's is more like chaos spilled onto the black top.<br/>Derek gives his newest Beta some tips about how to keep them together.</p>
<p>This young wolf, He played Chase.<br/>He played Chase and won the race.<br/>With a nip, growl yip and yap,<br/>Give a really loud howl.<br/>All this pack is coming home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/800193">A follow up to Otter's 'A sing-along Wolf song'</a> Would be beneficial to read this first as it is a continuation of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Young Wolf, He played chase.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/gifts).



There were times when Stiles thought he felt like he was in Derek’s kindergarten class. Especially when he gave him the eyebrows of doom and commanded him to do things. In this case it was ‘Do not go out into the preserve tonight’. Well that had been like waving a red rag to a bull, rolling it up and then whapping the bull’s love spuds with it.

It got Stiles’ attention.

So Stiles had dragged Scott along with him and he went down to the woods that day and boy was he in for a really big surprise. So was Scott.

Turns out Derek really did have a things for Wolves as he was a frikin Werewolf, what was a Werewolf doing teaching kindergarten was a thing Stiles still wondered about. Anyway he and his pack of wolves had been out hunting a rouge Alpha in their territory and Derek was as protective of that as he was about his classes spot in fire drills.

Well words were had and fangs were bared and Scott ended up getting used as a chew toy by the Alpha. He was rescued by one of Derek’s pack, a tall man with curly dirty blond hair about ages with Scott and Stiles, as Derek and the other one, a large black man that looked like he could take on all of the quarter backs and running backs of the forty niners single handily, took care of the rouge.

The Alpha was chased of the territory and Stiles and Scott were taken deeper into the woods, not to be disposed of as Stiles kept insisting, and Derek did look like he thought about it when Stiles carried on. They were taken to Derek’s family home, the Hale Mansion in the woods. There Stiles finally met Derek’s family and Derek’s family met the infamous Stiles.

They loved Stiles, especially Laura who had all sorts of stories about Derek that she cackled about as she told Stiles even though Derek used everything, including talk of sex, to try and prise Stiles away from her clutches.

Scott had definitely been bitten, the wound on his side was already healing. The Hales talked about it with Scott and it was decided that Derek would take Scott into his sub pack and train him to cope with being a Werewolf, but he was going to be part of the Hale pack. Talia Hale, the Hale Alpha, brought him into the Pack with a bonding ceremony and then Derek repeated a similar ceremony to bring him into his sub pack, it involved fanged nips and baring of necks.

Scott could see the benefit of having a support structure to help him with his new state of being. Isaac, the curly haired wolf, was overjoyed to have Scott as a pack mate; Boyd, the black Werewolf, said that if the puppy dog eyes the pair were sharing was anything to go by then they would be mated by the end of the month.

Stiles gave Derek shit for not telling him he was a Werewolf, even though he knew why he didn’t, he was still miffed about it. He also told Derek that where Scott went so did he, so Derek performed his own special bonding ceremony later on that night. There was bared necks and fanged nips as well in that.

..oo00OO00oo..

The fire alarm sounded once more and Stiles sighed as he did a quick spot check for the terror twins just to make sure that they weren’t the cause or the indirect reason it had started sounding. Locating them surprisingly involved in some sort of battle diorama, he breathed a sigh of relief and called his class of fourth graders to order to get them out to the sports field.

The class lined up and were soon snaking their way through the corridors and out the side entrance and across to where they were expected to line up. Stiles did another head count and admonished the twins who were circling one of their peers who had a travel packet of Oreos. Know that they were Werewolves did explain a lot of their behaviours.

“Janey, Michael… Leave Patrick alone if you had thought ahead you would have your own snack with you.” Stiles called out and the twins gave him a ‘Who Me’ look of innocence no one was buying.

Sighing he turned to look around him at the ordered chaos around him as the classes of other kids were filing out and lining up. A smile came to his face as Derek and his uber kinder-pack came trooping out, all lined up and holding hands. Then came the chaos of Scott’s band of sugar enriched corgis.

Stiles cringed as he saw once more what was about to happen and was half tempted not to look as the classes collided and became a swirling mass of kinder-graders. “Oh Scott, not again.” Stiles said to himself and he winced as Scott withered under his Alpha’s glare as the pair started to try and round up the classed. Isaac who had a gotten a job in the school as a teachers aid, had started to rush over as he had seen the collision of classes and was trying to help usher the classes out the way of the oncoming upper grades.

Stiles was sure that he could hear Derek growling at Scott and Scott whining in duress.

Derek managed to get most of his class over to the designated area and after another crouched word with his class they started to howl once more for their kinder-pack mates. Derek adding his own voice though keeping it human sounding. The kids that were still lost made their way towards Derek and their class mates.

That was when an older than kindergarten sounding slightly less human howl joined them and Stiles and Derek both turned to see Scott joining in the howl, by instinct to follow his Alpha. Isaac, Derek and Stiles all managed to pull off a synchronised bridge of their nose pinch and shake of their heads. Scott really was one giant puppy.

Soon the remainder of Derek’s class were safely over with the rest of their class, Stiles please to see that his lost wolf from last time was safely with her kinder-pack mates. Isaac and Scott had heard his group of kids over and all seemed to be accounted for. Derek kept shaking his head and glancing at Scott who gave apologetic shrugs of his shoulders while Isaac tried not to laugh.

It became obvious that this wasn’t a normal drill when they were out for longer than a normal drill. Stiles was doing his best to keep his more rambunctious students in check, Janey and Michael Hale, so no wonder that the youngsters of the Kindergarten were starting to get antsy as well.

Derek called out to his class to sit down cross legged, and he may have put in some of his Alpha command voice into the request to get the kids to follow along. The result was that a class of kindergarteners all sat down cross legged, along with the teacher and teacher’s assistant from the next class also sat down cross legged as well. Much to the chagrin of Scott and Isaac who had responded on instinct to their Alpha. Derek face palmed, Stiles just took pictures with his phone.

..oo00OO00oo..

“So honestly, how do you do it, I mean how do you keep them in line when they’re, you know in line?” Scott asked perplexed at the next pack meeting.

Stiles swung his feet from where he was sitting on the counter in the kitchen and passed Scott a beer from the fridge next to him. “He has a point, your little pack of kinder-cubs are house trained. Scott’s is like going to the shelter, kind of all over the place.” Scott whined at that. “It’s true though Scotty.”

Derek sighed. “It’s not that hard.”

“Maybe for you Der. Sometimes I think that the class runs Scott, and not the other way around.” Stiles said and Scott whined again.

Isaac came in at that and nuzzled his mate. “Leave Scott alone, he does a great job with his class.” Scott brightened at the attention from Isaac.

“Well you could do with a couple of pointers I suppose.” Derek said as Stiles held up his phone showing the video he had taken of the collision of classes from the fire alarm.

“I don’t want to scare them, and you know it can be more dangerous if they are petrified.” Scott said with a frown.

“Well Der’s aren’t scared, they just behave.” Stiles pointed out.

Isaac nodded and then kissed Scott when Scott pouted.

Derek sighed and looked at the young wolf. “What you need to do is instil in them responsibility, make them accountable or something that they have to do. Like young wolves they rise up to that.” He took a sip of his beer, Scott canted his head over in a very puppy like fashion as he listened to his Alpha. “Buddy them up, make them think they are responsible for making sure their buddy is lined up and there. Talk about how they are a pack and that a pack looks out for all its members to make sure they are safe. “

Scott nodded, mumbling points to himself as he listened.

Derek carried on talking and Stiles realised that this was his secret method, he treated his class like a mini pack of wolves and he was their Alpha. He snorted to himself earning a raised eyebrow from Derek.

Later on Stiles lay next to Derek in bed, his head resting on his shoulder. “So why do you like teaching the kinder-pack?”

Derek shrugged and absentmindedly trailed one hand up and down Stiles back. “They are who they say they are, there is nothing complicated about them, they don’t hide who they are behind society or position or peer pressure.”

Stiles made a ‘huh’ noise, it kind of made sense. For a born Werewolf who is used to dealing with open and honest people and feeling and emotions, dealing with normal humans who could be duplicitous even in their friendly encounters it would be hard reconcile what you sensed about them with what they were saying at times.

Stiles nuzzled Derek’s shoulder and neck. “I get that.”

..oo00OO00oo..

Next fire drill and Stiles stood with his class waiting for the kindergartners to come out, he glanced across to Isaac and saw that the young wolf was also waiting to see what would happen this time. Derek’s class made its appearance first, all in lines and holding hands they marched across the black top towards their appointed space.

Then came Scott’s class.

“Oh whoever is listening, let it be less than chaos.” Stiles quietly asked the universe, even Janey and Michael had stopped to see what would happen.

The kids were lined up and walking in pairs and swinging their un-held hands. Stiles was sure he could make out a marching song about wolves in the woods. As they crossed the black top Scott called out. “Wolves together!” and the class as one let out a group howl.  Stiles smiled at that and then started to laugh as Derek’s class answered the howl with one of their own.

Stiles looked over to Derek and saw him with his arms crossed, but a proud expression on his face as he took in his Beta Scott and his kinder-pack calling back to his own class. Stiles looked over to Isaac and saw the young wolf had fist pumped the air and was then embarrassed at his public outburst, Scott just beamed at them.

_Arrrrroooooooooooooooooo_


End file.
